Brotherly
by elightate
Summary: UPDATED!When Chase becomes sick, Dean realizes that his brother needs him more than he lets on, and isn't as strong as he thinks he is,and Dean needs to be there for his brother when he becomes seriously ill.Meanwhile Jordan is hiding a secret from Heidi
1. Chapter 1

RESCUE SPECIAL OPS

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN RESCUE SPECIAL OPS OR THE CHARACTERS; THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA AND ITS CREATORS**

**A/N: Written a while ago, just updated and fixed mistakes**

"Chase, get up!" Shouted Dean down the hall way as he buttoned up his rescue jacket  
>"Chase!" He shouted again angered that Chase didn't answer. Dean walked into his spare room, which was his brother's room; Chase wasn't in there.<br>"Come on Chase. Where are you?" Dean walked into his lounge room, and saw Chase lying on the couch. He knelt beside him and starting to wake him up forcefully  
>"Chase, wake up, now!" Dean shouted angered that they were going to be late because of him<br>Chase groaned "mmmmm." His face was pale and he was clutching his stomach  
>"Told you not to go out last night, now your hangover" Dean said unimpressed shaking his head<br>"I didn't, I've been sick all night" Chase softly while he rolled onto his side  
>"What?" Dean asked concerned while he got up and walked into his kitchen<br>"I was sick all yesterday" Chase took a deep shaky breath. "It got worse last night" Chase said holding his stomach in agony. Dean reached into his cupboard and pulled out two tablets from the pack of panadol and walked back over to Chase's side  
>"Take these" Dean said handing him two panadol<br>Chase shook his head and handed back the panadol "They don't work, I took some last night"  
>"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Dean asked concerned<br>"I thought it was just a bug yesterday, it got worse last night and you were already asleep, I didn't want to wake you" Chase said before he knew he was about to throw up  
>"Chase" Dean said unimpressed<br>"I think I'm going to be sick" Chase said trying to sit up  
>Dean rushed and got a bowl and handed it to Chase and knelt beside him and started rubbing his back to calm Chase while he was sick<br>"You're not going to work like this, I'm going to call Vince" Dean said fumbling for his phone  
>Chase threw up a few more times and Dean was worried about how sick is little brother was. He put the back of his hand up to his forehead and felt the heat, Chase was burning up.<br>"Lie back down" Dean said pushing Chase back down.  
>Chase lied back down and started to close his eyes. Dean went started to call Vince<br>"Deano" Vince said  
>"Vince, uh. Chase won't be joining us today. His really sick, I don't know what's wrong, but his been vomiting and his got nausea, his burning up. I'm worried about him" Dean said concerned<br>"Alright. Why don't you stay with Chase, and when we get a call out I'll call you and give you the details" Vince said  
>"Alright thanks" Dean said, then hung up the phone.<br>"Chase, you alright bro? Dean asked walking over to the couch. Chase had fallen into a light sleep and was lying on his side  
>Dean went and had a shower and made himself some breakfast, Chase was tossing and turning, and was moaning in his sleep. Dean was still worried about his brother, he walked over to his first aid kit and got the thermometer out, and walked over to Chase and checked his temperature<strong><br>**"39..Shit" Dean said. He went and got a face washer and wet it with cold water, folded it over and put it across Chase's forehead to try and cool him down.

**MEANWHILE AT THE RESCUE HEADQUARTERS  
><strong>"Where's the brothers?" Heidi asked not seeing Chase and Dean as she walked out into the HQ  
>"Chase is sick, and Dean is worried about him. His staying with him until we get a call out" Vince said<br>"Shit, I hope his okay" Heidi said concerned  
>"Who's okay?" Jordan interrupted placing his hands around Heidi's waist<br>"Chase. His sick" Heidi said worried  
>"What with?" Jordan asked<br>"Not sure" Heidi said leaning over to give Jordan a kiss  
>"uh.." Jordan pushed away when Heidi came close<br>Heidi gave him a weird look "What's wrong" she asked  
>"I can't Heidi. Not here" Jordan said and walked off<br>"Hey what's up with you two?" Lara asked walking over to Heidi  
>"I don't know" Heidi said<br>"Want to go get something to eat? Take your mind of things" Lara asked  
>"Yeah. Sure" Heidi said, grabbing their wallets they walked down to the trucks<br>"You sure you're okay?" Lara asked while pulling out of the driveway  
>"I don't. I don't know what's wrong with Jordan, his being acting strange" Heidi said starting to become upset<br>"Hey hunny. Don't cry" Lara said pulling the car over to the side  
>"I think. I think his cheating on me" Heidi said as tears ran down her face<br>"HEY! Don't think like that, you don't know that, and Jordan loves you Heidi" Lara said leaning over and giving her a hug  
>"Come on, let's go get some food" Lara added<br>"Alright" Heidi said wiping her tears  
><strong>They went and got food and made their way back to the station<strong>

**BACK AT THE GALLAGHER HOUSE  
><strong>Dean knelt down beside Chase "Hey bro. how you feeling?" Dean asked noticing Chase starting to wake  
>"mmmmm" Chase said holding his stomach as the pain ripped through<br>"Chase?" Dean asked getting more concerned  
>"I feel like someone's stabbing me" Chase said rolling onto his side<br>"What? What do you mean Chase?" Dean asked as he placed his hand on Chase's shoulder  
>Chase leant over the side of the couch and started coughing uncontrollably. Chase started to sit up and stood in front of Dean<br>"You going to be sick again Chase?" Deane asked  
>Chase shook his head, and grabbed a tissue out of the box on the table. Chase coughed into the tissue before everything started to go blurry for him "Dea-.." Chase mumbled to say before he fell into Dean's arms<br>"SHIT! CHASE!" Dean said as his brothers body fell lifelessly into his arms. He placed Chase onto the ground "Come on Chase. Open your eyes" Dean said demandingly as he shook his little brother to wake up. He looked down at the tissue in Chase's hand and instantly got more worried when he saw a small amount of blood on the tissue. Dean got his phone and called the ambulance "Yeah. I need an ambulance to 34 Renolds Drive, immediately, my brother has been sick, and just coughed up blood then collapsed onto to the floor," Dean said shakily into the phone  
>"Okay. Can you." The operator said, but was cut off by Dean<br>"I'm a rescue paramedic, I know to check his vitals, I just need an ambulance. Something's really wrong" Dean said, then hung up the phone.  
>Dean got his two fingers and placed them across Chase's neck and checked his pulse, it was weak and his breathing was shallow<strong><br>**"Come on" Dean said waiting at the door impatiently for the ambulance. His phone began to ring  
>"WHAT?" Dean shouted into the phone<br>"How's Chase?" Vince asked  
>"His taken a turn for the worse, he said something to me about it feels like his being stabbed, then he coughed up blood and now his collapsed. The ambulance is on its way" Dean Said "Scrap that, it's here I've got to go" he added and hung up the phone<br>"HELLO AMBULANCE SERVICE" the medic shouted  
>"In here! Hurry" Dean shouted as he sat beside his brother<br>"What happened?" The paramedic asked  
>"Ah this morning, I found him on the couch. I thought he had a hangover, but he said he was up all night being sick. I checked his temperature it was 39 degrees. Then just before he said he felt like he was being stabbed, starting coughing blood, then he just passed out" Dean said pacing the room<br>The paramedics checked his vitals they were all on the low side. They strapped him in and took him to the hospital. Dean rode in the back with him  
>"Come on Chase hang in there" Dean said rubbing his brothers shoulder<br>They rushed Chase into the E.R and started running tests on him  
>"How longs he been like this?" The doctor asked, checking Chase's breathing<br>"He was sick all morning, he got worse. He slept this morning for maybe 2 hours at the most, half of that he was tossing around. His thrown up a few times, and was complaining that it felt like someone was stabbing him in the stomach, he also coughed up blood a bit" Dean said as he sat back and watched his brother  
>"We need an ultra-sound down here" The doctor ordered<br>"What do you thinks wrong?" Dean asked  
>"Not sure, he will be okay, if you want to go get a coffee or something to eat" The doctor said<br>"No. I'm staying here, I'm not leaving him, I need to use your phone" Deane told them  
>"Sure, and I'll get one for you" The nurse said before leaving the room. She shortly returned with the phone and handed it to Dean<br>"Thanks" Dean said getting a seat next to Chase, he called up Vince  
>"Vince. It's Dean" He said<br>"Hey! Perfect timing we've just got a call out" Vince said  
>"Sorry Vince, I won't be able to make it, Chase Is in hospital, there running tests" Dean said<br>"That's okay. You stay with him, will manage fine. Let us know what's going on" Vince said then hung up the phone  
>The doctor got the Ultra sound and ran it across Chase's stomach, the doctor looked shocked when he saw what he saw<strong><br>**"Look at the size of that!" The doctor said shocked  
>"The size of what? What's wrong?" Dean asked panicked<br>"His got an peptic ulcer, that is why his been so sick" The doctor explained  
>"Is he going to be okay?" Dean said concerned as he rubbed Chase's forehead<br>"His going to need surgery, to remove it" The doctor said, "He needs to go now" the doctor added  
>"Okay, how long will it take? Where will I wait for him?" Dean asked worried<br>"The nurse will take you up to the ward he will be in" the doctor explained to Dean

**BACK AT THE HEADQUARTERS  
><strong>"That was a hectic rescue" Heidi said  
>"Yeah. Thank god, we got that guy out before the car exploded" Lara added<br>Heidi walked over to Jordan "What's going on Jord" Heidi asked  
>"Nothing Heidi. Just leave it yeah?" Jordan said in a rude manner<br>"Jordan! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Heidi yelled  
>"OMG HEIDI! JUST BACK OFF! DO YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jordan shouted at her, and stormed off and got in his car and drove off<br>"What's up with Jordan Heidi-Ho" Vince asked  
>"I'll be back later" Heidi said wiping tears from her eyes<br>"LARA?" Vince yelled  
>Lara came running out "What's up?" she asked<br>"Well, if we get a call out its only us. Jordan just snapped at Heidi and stormed off, and Heidi's gone somewhere. Do you know what's wrong with them two?"  
>"Not sure. Heidi was pretty worked up this morning about something to do with her and Jordan"<br>"mmmmm...Great" Vince said unimpressed  
>"I'll call Heidi. See if she picks up"<br>Lara picked up her phone and started to call Heidi  
>"Heidi?" Lara said. Lara could hear crying from the other end of the phone<br>"La…Lara" Heidi said  
>"Heidi. Babe, whats wrong? What's happened?"<br>"Jordan…He…He…

So what you think x


	2. Chapter 2

RESCUE SPECIAL OPS

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN RESCUE SPECIAL OPS OR THE CHARACTERS; THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA AND ITS CREATORS**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Is kissing another girl" Heidi said crying

"WHAT!" Lara said angered "Where are you Heidi" Lara added

"I knew it!" Heidi said trying not to cry

"Babe, where are you, can you drive back to the HQ, or do you want me to come and get you?" Lara said getting Vince's attention

"I'll drive back" Heidi said turning the car around then hanging up

"I'll hurt him" Lara said to Vince, throwing her phone on the ground

"Hurt who?" Vince said picking up the phone that Lara threw onto the ground

"Jordan, his cheating on Heidi" Lara said walking over to the window to look out for Heidi

"I never thought that he would do that to her" Vince said grabbing a seat

Heidi pulled up to the station and slammed the patrol car door shut she had tears running down her face and was walking to the lockers when Lara walked in on her smashing one of the lockers with her hand.

"Whoa… Whoa. Heidi calm down" Lara said pulling her away from the lockers

Heidi was crying hysterically "I can't" she was leaning against the lockers, she slid down them sitting on the ground

"What did you see?" Lara asked rubbing her back

"There…There was this girl. He lent over in the car and he…he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then he walked into her house. That's when I called you"

"Heidi. I'm so sorry babe" Lara said helping her up and giving her best friend a hug

"Can I stay with you tonight? Please?" Heidi said grabbing her bag out of her locker

"Of course you can Heid" Lara said closing her locker

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL**

Dean was sitting on a chair next to Chase's bed, he didn't take his eyes of his little brother at all, he sat there in silence watching his little brother lie motionless on the hospital bed. Chase had been out of his operation for around 30 minutes. Chase started to move his fingers and fidget a bit.

"Chase?" Dean said getting up and rubbing Chase's shoulder to gently wake him

Chase started to open his eyes "Dea.." he mumbled

"Yeah Chase it's me" Dean said pulling a chair closer to Chase's bed

Chase was still confused and tried to take off him oxygen mask

"Uh. No you don't" Dean said putting his oxygen mask back on. "You're in hospital Chase" Dean added

"What….Why?" Chase mumbled trying to adjust to his surroundings

"You got worse; I had to call the ambulance. Do you remember this morning?" Dean asked concerned

"A bit..." Chase said rubbing his stomach to find a bandage; he looked confused trying to rip it off

"Chase don't. You had to have an operation, you had an ulcer in your stomach" Dean said moving Chase's hand of the bandage

"Great" Chase said trying to get comfy. A doctor walked in noticing he was awake

"Ah Mr Gallagher, your awake" The doctor said walking over to him and picking up his chart

"I'm just going to check your incision" The doctor said to chase while lifting up his shirt.

"Uhh. Okay" Chase said starring at Dean

"mmm. Seems to be fine, will keep you in overnight for observation, then you should be able to go home tomorrow. You have to stay on light duties for 3-4 weeks" The doctor said filling out Chase's chart

"Hear that Chase? Light duties. That means, no call outs. Office work, I'm sure Michelle will be happy" Dean said sarcastically

"Yeah. Great" Chase said as he rolled his eyes

"Get some sleep bro, you need it" Dean ordered pushing Chase gently down

"I'm not tired" Chase said trying to sit up against Dean's will

"Don't care if you're not tired. Sleep Chase" Dean said sternly

**AT LARAS HOUSE**

"Do you want something to eat Heidi?" Lara yelled from her kitchen

"I'm not hungry" Heidi said wiping tears from her eyes

"You sure babe?" Lara said worried

Heidi's phone began to ring, she picked it up and noticed Jordan's name coming up in the caller I.D, she didn't know whether or not to answer the phone, she called out to Lara who said ignore it, so Heidi ignored his call. He tried calling over 6 times. He came to the resolution that she didn't want to talk to him. He thought that she must be at Lara's so he started his car up and went to Lara's house.  
>He walked to her front door and started to knock, Heidi answered the door <p>

"GO AWAY JORDAN!" Heidi shouted slamming the door in his face

"Hei…" Jordan started to say before the door was slammed in his face

Lara walked over to the door and opened it

"Your pathetic Jordan, you've really hurt Heidi" Lara shouted at him

"I haven't done anything wrong" Jordan said trying to walk in

"You're not coming in. You cheated on Heidi Jordan!" Lara said pushing him out of the way

"I WHAT!" Jordan shouted "I would never cheat on Heidi! I love her" Jordan said shocked

"So you just go around kissing other girls, and going to their houses" Lara said angered with her arms crossed

"I HAVENT KISSED ANOTHER GIRL!" Jordan shouted

"I never kissed any one" Jordan said

"Then why did Heidi see you kiss some blonde chick, and go to her house this arvo" Lara said

"I didn…" Jordan stopped and realised what Lara was talking about

"Exactly!" Lara exclaimed

"Let me explain" Jordan pleaded

"Well. Go on. I'll be listening" Lara said

"That girl, I didn't kiss her on the lips, I kissed her on the cheek in a f.." Jordan said but was cut off by Lara

"So kissing on the cheeks acceptable" Lara scowled

"Lara listen. That girl is my sister" Jordan said

"YUCK JORDAN! THAT'S INCEST!" Lara shouted

"Lara. I kissed her on the cheek in a family way, I went to her house because she called me earlier this morning, her boyfriend had abused her. I was filled with rage when she told me, I was not in the mood, I know I shouldn't have snapped at Heidi. I stayed with her this arvo she was badly hurt and I was worried about her" Jordan said upset

"Jordan, why didn't you tell Heidi" Lara said

"Because Shari told me not too, she was scared" Jordan said "I need to tell Heidi, where is she?" he added

"I'll try and get her out here" Lara said, then walked off into her spare room

"Heidi?" Lara said knocking on the door

"Has he gone?" Heidi asked

"Um no Heidi, his still out there, but he wants to talk to you, it's not what we thought. It's his sister, she's been hurt" Lara said

"what?" Heidi shouted. She ran out to Jordan

"Heidi" Jordan said surprised

"You mean your weren't cheating on me?" Heidi said nervously

Jordan walked up to Heidi and put his and on her face and said "I love you Heidi. I would never ever ever, cheat on you. I love you way too much"

Lara smiled and watched on

"You remember Kyle?" Jordan asked

"Yeah?" Heidi asked nervously

"He abused her, he got her and hit her against the wall, she was terrified, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, it was just before that I found out what happened. I love you" Jordan said wrapping his arms around her body

"I just wish that you told me Jordan" Heidi said putting her head in his chest

"I know. I'm sorry. Do you forgive?" Jordan asked kissing her on the forehead

"Yes, but only if you promise to never lie to me again" Heidi said

"I promise. But Heidi I have to go back to hers and stay with her the night, she's scared that Kyle's going to be back" Jordan said

"Ofcourse" Heidi said smiling "Go. Make sure she's okay I'll see you at 8:00am tomorrow at HQ" Heidi said. She stood up a bit and gave Jordan a kiss on the lips. She smiled and he walked off

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Dean" Chase said waking Dean up

"Yeah mate" Dean said opening his eyes

"Go get me some food, I can't eat this hospital food for breakfast" Chase said

"Sure bro. I'll got get something for you" Dean said, and walked off to the cafeteria.

Shortly after Dean arrived back with some breakfast for Chase

"mmmmm. Great!" Chase said excitedly as he could smell the food. Dean was happy to see that his brother was back to normal and healthier than he was before. A young nurse walked in, her blonde long hair flowing as she walked. Chase looked up, his eyes nearly fell out of his head and Dean just chuckled to him self.

"Chase Gallagher, I need you to sign these forms to be discharged" The nurse said pointing where to sign and handed the forms to Chase.

"You will be discharged at 9:00am, and you will be on light duties" The nurse ordered

"Thanks" Chase said as he watched the nurse walk out the door

"I should be sick more often" Chase said smirking "She's HOT!" Chase added smiling big

Dean hit chase across the back of his head "Idiot" Dean said grabbing a seat

"What?" Chase said laughing and rubbing his head

"I swear Chase, next time you're sick, you might want to tell me" Dean said seriously

"Alright. Alright" Chase said feeling somewhat bad

"You really had me worried not to mention scared Chase. If your ever sick again tell me, I don't want you collapsing on me again" Dean said sternly shaking his head

"Sorry Dean" Chase said getting out of bed "Won't happen again"


End file.
